Need a Hand?
by Demonic Gurl
Summary: When in a time of need... do you bottle it up and reject all help? Or do you let it go and accept the hand of need? SK


**Title: **Need A Hand?

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Josh Groban's songs. ;(

**A/N:** I've been hit with the inspirational fairy. Heart touching words from my religion teacher, the lyrics from the song I listened in his class and the follow up of crazy need of some humor and love from my readers that encouraged me and supported me to write a more "happier" note of a story. : Enjoy my duckies.

"**Need a hand?**"

_Through the darkness_

_I can see your light_

_And you will always shine_

_And I can feel you're heart in mine_

"Haha, look at the new shrimp! It has pig tails!"

The said boy roared in laughter, followed by his crony of friends as they formed a circle around the small one; trapping it defenselessly as they pushed it back and forth at one at another. The small one whimpered, unable to defend itself considering it was new to the area. The boys continued to laugh at their new entertainment for the moment, until they were interrupted. Their leader that had spoken was then pushed roughly from the behind.

Being caught off guard from that, the older boy fell forward into the small person, where they both then fell down on the ground. The other boys stepped back to stare incredulously at their fallen leader, who then scowled as he then turned his body off the ground and stared up at his offender, followed by his boys.

The scowl was quickly replaced by a more frightened and scared facial as his cobalt blue eyes stared into the amber-gold irises glaring murderously at him. Everyone knew not to mess with this one.

The other younger boys stepped back and nervously laughed as they then turned and high-tailed out of there, leaving their leader to quickly scrambled to his feet, forgetting the smaller child that was being trampled on as he made his departure. The boy ran ahead to catch up to his cronies, only to yell over his shoulder.

"Go back to where you came from gaijin!"

The gaijin, hampered himself from giving the boy the beat of his life as he watched his body grow smaller and smaller, but remembered the reason he stopped eating his bento to stop this commotion. He then lowered his eyes to see the small one hugging itself on the ground with its head down, its bangs covering its face.

He sighed as he bent down and looked at the minor cuts it received from falling on the ground and the blackish-blue marks from the bullies' torment.

Just the beginning of lunch and already Kouga was on his rampage. He really needed to put that reckless child in his place.

Bending down to its height on the ground, for it was sitting, he held out his hand to it, only to see it flinch away from it. His eyes softened as he quietly said.

"Hey…need a hand?"

The little one raised its head a little to see his offering of peace that said he wasn't going to hurt it like those other boys did. It raised its head up enough to see through the bangs that still covered most of its face, that it was definitely a girl, despite the pig tails in her hair.

_Your face I memorized_

_I idolize just you_

His eyes stared into her glossed ocean blue irises as it stared back at him, thinking about his question.

After what seemed like forever, the girl suddenly jumped to her feet and her face was glowing with happiness as she smiled at him brightly. Her tears and pain seemed like it was never there, making it seem what just happened to her, never happened.

"Hi there! Thanks for helping me! Those boys were so mean to me just because I'm small. Anyway I'm new to this school, I'm actually from Osaka, but my kaa-san transferred me here because she thinks Tokyo is a better place to study. So, yeah! Enough of me! Who are you? Where'd you come from? Are you really a gaijin? Why's your hair white? OoOoo…you have pretty eyes! Do you wear contacts? How old are you? Are you-"

The boy's eye twitched as he stared at the suddenly hyped up girl. Did she hit her head on the ground that hard?

He rolled his eyes as he then turned around and started walking back to his tree that he ate his lunch in every day. Obviously the girl was fine now.

He had hoped the girl would stop talking and take off, but as luck had it for him, she followed him back to his tree, never stopping the questions as he ate his bento in silence.

"Sugoi! This is a nice place to eat! Do you always eat here? Do you eat alone?-OoOo!! That looks yummy! Did your kaa-san or otou-san make it? My kaa-san always makes mine, because I tend to get distracted in doing things. I like sausage with egg omelet and meatballs-"

_I look up to_

_Everything you are_

_In my eyes you do no wrong_

The boy sat on his tree branch, his chopstick hovering just centimeters from his opened and waiting mouth as he felt both of his eyes twitching at the girl looking up at him from the ground.

Maybe he shouldn't have saved her….

---

The girl just seemed to follow him everywhere. He assumed that because he is a year older than the young hyper active girl, he would have peace and quiet from the irritating girl. But as fate has it with him, since meeting the girl, it seemed to hate him as she was way too intelligent for a third grader that she was two years skipped and now is in _all_ his classes.

He had to fight the urge to scream his aggravation and frustration at the small girl, but her cherubic face and innocent actions of wanting to be his friend seemed to calm him a bit.

He wasn't the sociable type for explicit reasons and preferred to do things by himself. So making friends weren't his kind of thing. But he had to admit, having someone to talk to, even if he wasn't participating in it; sitting and eating with him, seemed… nice for once.

---

_And after all is said and done_

_You're still you_

He silently hissed as the young girl hugged him. His body stiffened as he closed his eyes and bit back the pain. The growing girl looked up at him with those sweet doe-like eyes as concern started to hue into it.

"Daijoubu?"

"Betsuni…"

"Mou…you always say that. And _again_ you're wearing another long sleeve shirt when it's so warm out! Just because you have to act so cold and cool to people, doesn't mean you have to have the skin for it too!" she chattered.

"Hn."

Now in middle school, he seemed to have gotten used to the infuriating child and tamed her a bit. She was a _bit_ less talkative, but way too hyper as ever. It was a good chance she had ADD or ADHD. Funny…

She huffed as she seemed to have gotten used to his odd, yet same manner since she first met him last year.

She then smiled as she linked her arm with his arm as she marched them into the school to their first period class.

The two both opposite in so many ways, yet seemed to have attracted to one another like a magnet. His prim, calm, chilling, and silent persona to her inept, hyper, warm, and loud personality, the two just balancing each other out like yin and yang, good and bad. He silently mused this as they walked down the hall. It's crazy, how fate should give him such an innocent, loyal, and cheerful friend who was as if, without a care in the world.

As she unlinked her arm with him, she gave him softer hug as she then waved bye to him as she joined up with her other friends to her next class.

He watched her smile gleefully at him as she waved and disappeared into the crowds of numerous students that were mingling and talking before school started.

His amber eyes flickered as he pulled his sleeve down to cover the black and blue bruise forming in his arm as he turned and entered his classroom in silence.

Yet, in a way…he envied her for that.

_8 Years later_--

Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I, I will lift it for you

His silver-blue eyes coldly stared at the world below him. He watched the busy little people laugh and converse with each other in joy and happiness, whether if they were family, friends, or lovers- it sickened him.

His hand gripped the window sill as his ice cold heart burn heatedly in jealousy and his the amber irises in eyes froze everything he saw, hoping these people would feel the same way he felt and not only him.

He was alone…it wasn't fair.

Every time he went to sleep, all he saw was darkness of the night. When he woke up, all he felt was the darkness of his heart. Never seen the light…never felt the light…

Never.

He wanted to believe the girl that came into his life eight years ago was his light to his darkness. He wanted to believe the tingles of happiness and joy he felt when he was with her was that feeling of light. He wanted to believe seeing her those four years before he was taken away from her, was seeing the light. He wanted to believe…

But just as fate has given her to him, it has taken her away from him.

Leaving him once again in the dark, as he always was since he was brought into this world.

Forever in the dark, forever alone…never in the light.

He hissed as he turned away from the window and stormed out of the dark lit room and out of his home. His long black expensive over-coat swishing and his midnight black tresses cascading behind with each step he took into the cold winter December.

He walked through the cold downtown streets of Nagasaki, with his hands deep into his pocket and his eyes coldly looking at his surroundings before him, tight-griping his heart as he watched on.

Christmas decorations were up as usual for the coming of the holiday, and people were already coming in and out of stores with arms full of presents to wrap and put under the tree for the coming day. Others were just enjoying themselves with each other's company as they roamed the streets.

There was once a time he felt this feeling before…but now that was in the past. He continued to walk on, turning on a street as his mind reminisced the times. But as he did this, without his consistence, he then stumbled into a troublesome couple.

Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I, I will break it for you

"Stop it Inu! I said we're over! I'm tired of your bull shit!"

The said 'Inu' appeared to be giving the young woman distress as he obviously was drunk, by the way he was so reprehensible in public, by trying to undressed her. She, trying to get him off by pushing him off, was not succeeding.

Somehow, this situation reminded him of so long ago. But he ignored it and them. He wasn't going to fall for it again.

Yet, his mind said this, but his body said otherwise, as it did its own accord by walking up to the man, tapping him in the shoulder and decking him in the face, knocking him out as he fell back and hit the ground.

He looked down at the face of the drunken man and lowly growled at his silver white hair and similar features of him. He shook the feelings off and turned to the young girl who was kneeling on the ground, hugging herself. Her beautiful long slightly wavy locks made a curtain around her face. He narrowed his eyes and scolded himself from within as he found himself kneeling down to her height on the ground. He saw no injuries on her and decided she was fine as he started to rise from where he knelt.

Just when he was going to turn and leave the girl, she raised her right hand up side ways. He looked at her hand from the corner of his eye to the hurting girl. He closed his eyes and exhaled lowly as he turned back to her once more and took his left hand and enclosed it with her right as he pulled her weight upwards. The girl startled by how hard and a bit harsh of his pull was, she then fell forward and into his chest.

He held her upper arms to keep her steady, before stepping back and turning away. The young woman seemed to come out of her daze as she suddenly came back to life and muttered.

"Chotto matte."

The young man stopped as requested and waited for her to continue.

"Arigato…"

The young man simply nodded his head before stepping forward once more, before she found her voice and shouted quickly.

"MATTE!"

Again he stopped. He was getting irritated now.

He heard her footsteps coming closer to him, until it stopped and he could hear her heavy breathing.

Next thing he knew, his arm was pulled and he was swiftly turning around to face her directly, face to face.

His heart quickened….

He took in her raven dark brown hair that came past her shoulders, that was pushed back, showing her face more clearly. Her pale face from the cold weather was slightly pink, but shined with her ocean blue eyes that were burning with determination as she narrowed her eyes at him. Her rosy pink lips were slightly opened as she breathed through it as she glared into his eyes.

'Was it… her…?'

"Who are you?"

…then stopped.

"Why'd you help me?"

"Betsuni…"

He turned around once more and walked away, not noticing that her eyes widened when she heard his reply, and not caring or stopping when he heard her footsteps following behind.

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up

Because you are loved

"Who are you!?"

"Tend to that fool, unless you want him to freeze to death."

The footsteps that were behind him ceased, which seemed to please him, yet deep down felt disappointed in some way.

It couldn't be her….she would've followed.

---

Groaning as the sunlight hit his eyes, he stirred awake and sat up from his bed.

Another day…his eyes narrowed.

He got out of bed and did his necessities in the bathroom before dressing up in his crisp clean Armani and went out to get his daily black coffee for the morning. As he stepped outside his flat, he almost bumped into a person.

"Oh sumimasen-Ah! Oshi-san! There you are! About time you got up! "

The young man stepped back into his home to see the same young woman from yesterday, standing before him dressed in blue jeans and a puffy black winter coat that ends at her waste, smirking at him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Oshi-san…?"

"Mm! You were pretty much deaf-mute yesterday. Now c'mon! I waited for ya lazy self for thirty minutes! The least you can do, is buy me breakfast!" she grinned as she jumped back with her hands in her pockets.

"I will _not_ buy breakfast for someone I do not even know."

The young woman rolled her eyes as she then stomped over to him, pulled her hands out of her pockets as she then took one hand to pull him out of the flat, and the other to close the door behind him. She then linked her arm with his and pulled him forward.

"Which is why, I'm going to be spending time with you, so we can get to know each other! I'm starved!"

The young man felt the old feelings stirring deep within him and he quickly shook them out as he pulled his arm away from hers, unlinking their arm connection. The young girl turned to him, pouting at him, before she huffed her nostrils at him in annoyance.

"I'm not interested in the likes of you woman." He stated bluntly as he walked ahead of her.

Her mouth gaped at him as she then started walking faster, for his steps were longer and quicker.

"The likes of moi?!" she tilted her head to look at him, while as he stared straight ahead, "Who's the likes of me!? There is _no_ one like me. Thank you very much! So I'm my own kind. And don't get all high and mighty kingy. Not everyone is interested in getting down in someone's pants; maybe they just want to be friends! Is there a problem with that?!"

"Hn. implies the same with that friend of yours from yesterday, no?"

He kept walking, while as her steps seemed to slow down to a stop with her head down. Apparently his words had hit a sore spot. He looked over his shoulder to the young girl as she shrugged her shoulders and started walking once again, falling into step with him once more.

She sighed as she then looked up and smiled at him brightly.

"The guy was an asshole. I guess I was asking so much when I wanted to be loved." She shrugged as she stopped before the coffee shop entrance.

The young man scoffed as he opened the door and allowed the young woman walk in before him before entering himself. He walked up to the counter and saw his regular waiter. He nodded his head to him, giving him the indication he wanted his regular order before sitting himself in a table in the corner of the shop, followed by the girl, taking the seat that was always unoccupied when he sat here.

"Why are you scoffing? Don't you want to be loved too?"

The young man nodded his head to the waiter as he delivered his coffee to their table.

She scrunched her nose at the vile and dark looking liquid before she hauled the waiter back and demanded.

"Take this back. Oshi-san won't be having decaf today. He'll have a cinnamon hot cappuccinos and I'll have a hazelnut COOLATTA®. Kay? Arigato."

She sat back down and turned, to see him glaring at the adolescent waiter that was actually doing as she said before turning to her and glaring unpleasantly at her next.

"Nani? I don't know how you can take that crap. Yuck. Anyway, you'll like it, trust me; you seem like the kind of guy that drinks cinnamon. I mean-"

He looked away from her to glance at the coming in and out customers that were taking their orders out or taking up the seats from the corner of his eye. His eye sight returned to her to see her squealing with glee as their orders arrive. He nodded to the waiter who quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him as he winked and went away.

He looked down to the steaming liquid before him before grasping it in his hand and blandly looked within it, taking in the sweet scent into his nostrils.

"Drink! It won't bite." She grinned as he looked up at her drinking away at her order.

He sighed as he then lifted it to his lips and sipped. The sweet warm tingle of the liquid warmed his mouth and down his throat as he took a deep sip before setting it back down. The aftertaste of sweet cinnamon lingered in his taste buds instead of the bitterness from his decaf.

"Good, ne?!" she chirped happily, practically humming in happiness.

He had to admit, for some strange girl, she had good taste.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

Again, he picked up his cup and drank before placing it down once more and remained silent as he looked around the room and not her.

Her nose wrinkled as she stood up and leaned over to his side and pushed the cheek that wasn't facing her, to face her, giving her his attention.

"You know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you."

"And it's rude to invite yourself, when you weren't invited," he bit back.

She rolled her eyes instead of taking it as an insult. She stuck her tongue at him as she sat back down when she was sure she had his attention.

"Pah, again I'm not anyone else, I'm my own person. So, I'll be rude when I wanna." She evilly grinned.

Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I'll be there to find you

He sighed as he sat back, his elbow resting on the back of the chair he sat in, while his chin rested on his fisted hand. She drummed her fingers while her mischievous eyes intently stared at him, just waiting for him to ask. As minutes went by with silence, she grew impatient and just straight out and said.

"Well?!"

"Well…."

"Aren't you gonna ask?"

"…"

"Kami-sama, men are so dense! Like-How did I find you!?"

He shrugged and stared off somewhere else as she huffed, crossing her arms. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye and mentally chuckled at her childish antics.

"If you must know…I called my ex's best-friend and had him picked up, while I followed you to ya flat! Impressive, no?"

"Nope."

"EHHH??!! What do you mean 'Nope'?!"

"It means as it means. Take it how you want." He yawned, while inside he was kind of enjoying their conversation.

"Well, sorrryyyyy, if I'm causing you to fall asleep, but how can you say nope, it's not impressive?!"

"Did I say that?"

"Iie…not exactly…"

"Hn."

"But you implied!"

"And you're assuming."

"ARGH! You're so infuriating!"

"And I thank you."

"Jerk." She scowled as she drank the rest of her drink.

"Stalker." He muttered, but she heard and she gave a loud screech.

For the first time, in eight years, he gave a genuine small smile.

---

Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you  
I. I will shine to guide you

"So, what do you do for a living?" she asked as she kicked her legs carelessly up in the air as she lay on her stomach in the living room couch of his flat.

She had been lately visiting his flat since the morning coffee chat. The following day, she had unceremonious barged into his home, making herself comfortable on the couch commanding him to make her brunch. He in return, kicked her out of his flat, by picking her up, opening the door, and tossing her out, before shutting the door in her face as she began to bang on the door, demanding to be let in. She then said that this was injustice and cruel to the innocent. He then retorted back saying she was far from innocent, leading her to scream profanity at his door that could be heard miles away. When that didn't work, she started to sing out of tune, Christmas carol songs, forcing him to throw her back inside his flat before the police find the crazy woman outside his door and she start making up some crazy story.

He sighed as he tried to concentrate on reading his book.

"Oooshiii-nii-saaann!!!" she sang.

"Retail-Marketing," he sighed.

"Coooolllll…they hiring people?"

"Iie."

"Awww…put a good word, for me?"

"Iie."

"Dooshiitttte?!"

"They have enough idiots, in it."

--

"Oshi-nii"

"…."

"OSHII-NII"

"…."

"Oooshhhiii-niii!!!"

"Nani."

"Betsuni."

"Get out."

--

"Oshi-nii?"

"What now."

"You're my best-est friend ever."

"...Get out."

--

"Oshi-nii!"

"I love you."

"…."

"I LOOOVVEE you."

"…………."

"OSHII-NII!"

"...Stay there."

"Eh…what are-AHHH! Keep that hammer away from me!"

--

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you...  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved (you are loved)

Sticking in the copy key into his door, she silently crept into the flat, looking around for the evil owner of the home before closing the door behind her. It was just a mere week, before Christmas arrived and she didn't have nor know what to get for him. Which is why, she had his key copied secretly, and so she could do a little snooping on what to get him-that and the secret to what makes Oshi-nii-san tick. She evilly snickered and started looking around, opening drawers and cabinets, looking through closets, thoroughly searching what she could.

She huffed as she put her hands on her hips and bit her lip in concentration. _If I were Oshi-nii-chan's things…were would I hide my stuff. _Her eyes wondered to the side, where his room was located, which he forbad her to go in. She rolled her eyes as she slid over to the door and listened through.

When she heard nothing, she turned the knob and push opened the door with her hip. She looked around and cleared her throat as she then stood on one foot and put her weight on that one foot, quickly loosing her balance.

"Ohh noo!! Curse you wind! I'm falling in!"

She fell inside his room, taking in the contents to see most of his furniture was like his decorations outside. Black.

"Note to self: renovate the place. Too dark. "

She then picked herself up and rolled her eyes to look around.

"Note to self: Find out where he got the nice furniture at."

Then the process of rummaging through commenced, while making sure not go through his personal stuff such as underwear and such. She then started squealing when she found a box. Just looking at it, it looked like some ordinary shoe box, but when she moved it, it made a small jingle of sounds than a clunking of shoes and was awfully light for shoes. She rubbed her hands together and opened the box and dug in the treasure.

Her eyes widened as she stared at two items that were in it--A single torn picture and a bit rusted bracelet with small red bells with green mistletoes at its sides around the 4 letters in the middle that spelt. "M A R U".

"I knew it…" she mumbled as she held the bracelet in her hand, her memories of eight years ago, rushing through her head.

She then looked to the torn picture of a beautiful woman with her son who had silver-white hair and amber-golden eyes. She traced the jagged edge of the torn side and wondered, 'where'd the other half go?' and 'where's his father?". Now that she thought about it, he never did talk about his family around or with her. And if she did bring the subject up, he would avoid or ignore the question.

She sighed and placed the items back in the box and placed it back under the bed. She spent enough time in his room. If he came back and found her here, he'd probably throw a fit, throw her out of his window, and then ban her from ever coming back. She lightly chuckled from that.

Eight years…

And never an explanation of why he left.

You are loved (you are loved)  
Don't give up (don't give up)  
It's just the weight of the world!! (you are loved)  
Don't give up (don't give up)  
Everyone needs to be heard (don't give up)  
You are loved (you are loved)

She rose from where she sat and turned to leave for the door, only to hit a wall.

"Itai! I don't remember there being a wall here-" she looked up into the cold silver-blue eyes. "-oh boy."

"Had fun ravaging my personal possessions?"

"It's not what it looks like-"

"Oh? Alright, tell me what it looks like."

She stepped back and just looked at him. He wasn't the same as he was eight years ago. He dyed his hair and probably put contacts to disguise himself. She knew that. Her heart beat dropped as her form slackened at that thought.

He watched her nervous form turn into one that looked defeated. Yes, he was mad. How dare she break in his home while he was away getting her a present for Christmas, which kami knows what possessed him to do such a thing, only to come home and find her looking into his box that he hadn't open since he placed those two things that meant so much to him. He was pissed and he wanted to know why and what she up to, now!

"Oshi-nii-iie…Maru…what happened to you?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Don't change the subject!" he snarled, "And don't use that name fool!"

Her shoulders dropped and she chuckled, "Ah, Maru…always were the impatient one when it came to explanation and getting answers…yet, here I never even got mine."

"What the hell are you muttering about?!"

Her eyes snapped up with unshed tears glistening in them as she shouted, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME SESSHOMARU!?!"

The said man staggered back a step.

She knew…she always knew it was him all along…and him…he too knew, but refused to believe it. And now…he was forced to believe it is true.

"You never did let anyone close to you! Not even when they were trying to be your friend or trying to help you! You didn't even let me in." the tears flowed.

He was speechless. What could he say? In the past, he was always the one there to help her when she was in trouble or had troubles, and here she was always trying to help him, but kept blocking her out. Never telling her or anyone--he just kept bottling it up.

"Now I finally understand why you are so cold to everyone…even me when you didn't even recognize me, while as I did the moment I looked into your eyes and past this ridiculous disguise you wear! You keep hiding your feelings! Bottling them up! And you know what happens if you keep doing that?! You lie to people! You become cold and distant! Why do you think I tell you my feelings or problems?! To entertain you?! Why can't you open for once and let it out-"

"Urusai!! You want to know why?! I'll show you why!" He lifted the sleeve of his shirt to show deep scars left scarring on his skin beautiful skin.

She gasped as her eyes grew wide at the sight. Her hand trembled as she slowly reached out to touch them, but pulled away when he then lifted his shirt off his body and revealed the numerous bruises and scars done all over his chest and back. Even though they were longed healed, the scarring of the pain he had suffered shown as the day he received them.

Just when he was going to drop down his pants to further show his reason, she grabbed his hand, causing him to look up at her with his eyes glossed with tears that have been hampered back from all these years, yet wouldn't let them spill.

She took his hand and lifted it up to her heart, allowing him to feel the steady beat of her heart.

"Dooshite…"

"My parents were always arguing and he constantly beat me because he was an alcoholic. He…divorced my mother and remarried…-"

"Inuyasha…"she muttered.

"Hn.-And then had transferred me out of the school to take on business. I didn't want you to worry-"

"BAKA!" she screamed, "Of course I would worry! But that is no excuse to leave me in the dark!"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "That's the thing Kag, you were always the pure one. Happy, energetic, marvelous…why taint it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms, "A terrible excuse once again Sesshomaru, you are really loosing your touch. I can't be protected from everything that's bad or evil. And if I did need protecting, you wouldn't even be there to protect me."

He sighed, never thinking of it that way. Looking from where his hand was steadily taking in the rhythm of her erratic heart beat, back to lovely face, where he watched her tears slip down her face. His tense posture slowly relaxed as he raised his own hand and wiped them away with the tips of his fingers, caressing cheek at the same time. She sniffled as she leaned into his touch.

"You really grew didn't you, Kagome? Not just physically…but mentally." He whispered softly.

Her narrowed eyes softened as she sighed, "Yes, and it's time you did. If there's one thing I learned from dealing with that stupid Kouga when we were kids, up to now with you and your half-brother, it's that I can forgive. I'm sure he would have wanted that-"

"He's still alive."

_You walk past me_

_I can feel your pain_

_Time changes everything_

_One truth always stays the same_

Her eyes widened as she then scowled, dropping their connecting hands and stepped forward, to be standing inches away from his face.

"What the hell?! Then why the hell didn't you make up with him baka?!"

"Thought once I was done with college and took the company, I wouldn't need to deal with him." He carelessly shrugged.

She sighed loudly as she then grabbed a shirt for him and pushed it to him as she pushed him out of his room and over to the exiting door. She went passed him and opened the door, where she pointed to the outside.

"Ikou. Before Christmas please? Or I'm changing the locks and you'll never get back in." she playfully teased.

"My own flat? I take back what I said about being pure and growing on mentally." He sighed.

"No take backs, now go!"

Sesshomaru was out the door and just as he noticed how cold it was, he turned around and said.

"What about my-"the door was slammed closed, "-jacket…Damn that girl."

He grumbled under his breath as he headed over to his silver Lamborghini Gallardo and started the car. Lucky, he had his car keys chained with his house keys which were in his pocket. The question is, how'd she, get his keys to his house? …

Sighing, he started the car and drove out of his parking and drove to the all too familiar path to his old childhood.

_You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

Kagome watched through the window of the flat as he drove off and disappeared from her view. She then sighed as she turned away from the window and leaned back against the wall. All this time, keeping such a dark past and not telling it to anyone.

A few tear drops streamed her crescent eyes as she sniffled. They continued that way even as her eyes glanced to the side, where the very few pictures placed on the mantel above the fireplace at the left of her, of Sesshomaru. She pushed herself off the wall and walked slowly over to the pictures and stood before them, head tilted up at the awards and the pictures of him receiving them. Each had the same cold look in them, despite the small smiles made at the camera.

_I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you_

Her eyes glowed in determine ablaze as she then shook away the tears and sulky face in replace with a smile. It was time to move away from the past and move on. And she was going to be there for him this time. She let out a chuckle as she ran and grabbed her keys and jacket. She opened the door and locked it behind her, laughter growing as she ran the way Sesshomaru's old home was. Her heart sang and her laughter was pure as she ran all the way there, not stopping until she was at his side.

--

Sesshomaru got out of his car as he came to the rightful destination. His slow steps of hesitation kept him far from his purpose of coming here. One step at the time, he could hear the blazing loud sounds of talking from inside, see the bright illumination that emitted from television in the dark home.

Stopping a foot from the door, he took out the house key he had vowed years ago, he would never use again. He gazed at the cold metal door handle and felt his being shaken with the same hatred and anger he had felt years ago, knowing beyond this door, lies the source of that anger and hatred.

But then his sweet Kagome came into mind. Her forgiving nature in letting things go, to not reel of the past and to just…forgive. With a deep sigh he entered the cool metal key into the handle before him, listening to it open with a click before he grasped the handle and turned it, pushing it to open the door. He entered inside and could hear the roar of the comedy program playing in the next room.

Deciding this was the moment, he let go of his anger and hatred and decided to face this as a man. He closed the door behind him and walked to the living room, he knew his father was in.

Entering the room, he stopped as his heart stopped beating and his body stiffened before he knew it.

Seconds…minutes…passed. Almost seemed like hours, just staring at the man before him.

For the first time in years, for the first time since he could remember…Sesshomaru cried for the motionless inanimate elderly man, who slouched on the one seat couch, not-breathing.

_Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through_

By the time Kagome reached the house, she was panting heavily and her legs were jelly and numb. But she didn't care. Her smile dimmed a bit when she saw an ambulance in front of his house. Immediately her eyes went wide at the thought of Sesshomaru hurt and quickly ran to the men who were pulling out a body on a covered stretcher. She made her way to the stretcher, her heart beating miles a minute, as her mind was now full of regret and guilt of having to send him here.

'I didn't mean it…I didn't mean for this to happen…onegai…Sesshomaru…'

The men placed the body inside and were going to close the doors if it weren't for the fact, Kagome nearly jump inside to get in.

"Miss, you can not come inside unless you have relations to this man."

"ONEGAI! He's my friend! At least tell me what happened to him!"

The men looked at each other, then at Kagome as one of the men answered, "The man had a heart attack, and was probably long dead before the son came."

Kagome's eyes watered, until those words 'long dead before the son came,' hit her. But she had to make sure.

"Can I see the man before he goes…please?" she pleaded.

The young man sighed as he pulled back the sheet to show an older version of Sesshomaru, but not Sesshomaru non-the-less. She gave a deep sigh in relief as she then nodded her headed and thanked the men before sending her prayers and heading toward the house.

--

_And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love_

His face hid behind the curtain of tresses of black hair that surrounded him as the sight of his father's dead body came to mind. He reran the moments just twenty minutes ago, before the ambulance arrived.

"_Otou…" he whispered._

_He walked over to the lifeless body and bent down on one knee before him. His pale skin dim against the brightness of the television behind him and the alcohol emitting from his form noticeable as ever. His hair covered his golden eyes that remained open, yet dull, void, and lifeless as his body, as he starred ahead. Sesshomaru pushed lightly his hair aside as tears slowly fell from his eyes, looking into the dim golden ones before him. _

"_Gomen ne…otou-san…for not being there for you…gomen ne…for the things I said…gomen nasai…I never told you…I love you father. And I forgive you"_

_He then placed his hand over his eyes and closed them. _

Now he sat with his back against the side of the chair his father died in and his legs pulled up against his chest. His arms crossed lying on his bent knees as his covered face leaned against it- never seeing her standing before him, looking down at him as she softly smiled.

She then kneeled down and held out her hand as she smiled brightly at him as he then lifted his head to her. Seeing him as the child with the amber-gold irises and silver hair instead of black hair and silver blue eyes--amber-golden irises met ocean blue irises once more.

"Hey…need a hand?"

_You're still you  
After all _

_You're still you_

A/N: Fluffy ain't it? xDD I'm rushing here, so I'll fix grammar and such later. Two songs of Josh Groban that I thought were inspirational. You're Still You and You're Loved. Check them out!!! Yatta!!


End file.
